


MadaSaku Week 2k16

by Dachichan225



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 1: The curse of hatred, F/M, It's my first time writing in english, MadaSaku Week, any feedback will be very appreciated, hope you enjoy it, stay tuned for day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachichan225/pseuds/Dachichan225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 7 one-shot to celebrate the MadaSaku Week. Day 1: Curse of Hatred. Day 2: Home. Day 3: Superheroes (Deadpool). Day 4: the spider and the fly. Day 5: baby shoes. Day 6: forest. Day 7: Villian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Madara x Sakura Week~  
Day: 1  
Prompt: The Curse of Hatred  
.  
.  
"Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it; hatred confused life; love harmonizes it; hatred darkens life; love illuminates it"  
Martín Luther King Jr., "A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches"

.  
.  
Sakura woke with a start.  
A myriad of distorted images flashing across her mind.  
A war.  
Not the one they were fighting now, a more ancient one but not less of a bloodshed.  
A young man–whose striking resemblance to Sasuke made her shudder– dying before her eyes.  
The Sharingan spinning endlessly.  
She closed her eyes tightly willingly herself to calm down. She thought of her parents, her friends, her Village... everything that mattered to her, and clinged to it to return her mind to reality.  
When she suceeded at last in pushing the nightmares that haunted her every night for almost a week now to the back of her head, she got up and headed towards the medical tent of the second division.  
The previous night one of their squads fought against an army of black Zetsus and, even though they won, more than one was critically injured.  
Once she arrived she lost sense of time, going back and forth between patients, her deft hands gliding across the broken flesh and bones before her, knitting and repairing with warm green chakra.  
Working like this filled her with such a profound sense of acomplishment that she was able to forget about everything, even her night terrors.  
Shizune had to drag her out of the tent so she could rest and let her chakra replenish. Outside a warm orange light bathed the camp site, for a moment she tought of looking for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei but she quickly discarded the idea, instead she climbed a boulder that flanked their camp and sat at the edge looking over the camp wishing the war would end soon so everyone would return to their homes.  
She was such a coward. Avoiding Naruto just so she wouldn't bump into Sasuke, but they would surely be togheter, since Sasuke returned not even once she has saw them apart.  
Of course she was happy to have him back, but it was so diferent from how she had expected it to happen; he was so diferent, colder than she remembered and sharper around the edges... and she was diferent too, long gone was the silly fangirl that dreamed of becoming Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha, she wanted nothing from him except perharps camaraderie.  
"There you are"  
She tensed and grabed a kunai from her pouch hand grinding strong around the handle. She turned around throwing the kunai only to find at the first Hokage standing behind her with her kunai in hand.  
She jumped to a standing position and bowed deeply. She attacked the first Hokage!  
"Shodaime-sama I'm sorry, I didn't know–"  
"It's alright little blossom " he said smiling carelessly "You have very good instinct"  
"Were you looking for me, Shodaime-sama? " she asked still feeling nervous in the precence of such a legendary ninja.  
"Ah, gimmie a second" he extracted a scroll from his robes and when he opened it a bentō box appeared in his hand with a poof " Tsuna-chan asked me to give you this, she said her 'stupid, workaholic self-neglecting' aprentice would forget to eat if someone didn't reminded her to do so"  
Sakura flushed, cursing Tsunade-shisou for exposing her in such an embarrasing way with the first Hokage of all people.  
Hashirama chuckled, clearly amused at the girl's antics.  
The young medic tried to compose herself, even when she was still angry and took the bentō that Hashirama was handing her. "Thank you Shodaime-sama"  
He blinked in desbelif. The expression of the girl, it was just like Madara's: that lowered yet sturbborn gaze, the pout on her lips and furrowed brows.  
"You– you remind me of someone"   
Sakura was taken aback by the sudden change in the Hokage's voice, just a moment ago he sounded cheerful and warm but now he sounded so sad.  
"Yes, everybody says I'm just like Shisou" she said scratching the back of her neck.  
"No... I- I mean of course you are a lot like Tsuna-chan" he stammered, a girl like her had nothing in common with Madara his eyes were tricking him "Er, just forget it, must be the centuries watching up to me, I have to go see ya' around little one!" He waved his hand and disapeared in a whirl of leaves.  
She frowned, the first Hokage was really wierd.  
Giving one last glance at the camp she decided to return to her tent to work on her written reports. She did so, alternating between her food and the scrolls, by the time she finished it was already dark.  
She eyed her made up bed at the corner of the tent; it was nothing more than two raggedy mats piled up and a light scratchy blanket, but usually after a long day working it was like heaven on earth for Sakura, now though she dreaded the mere thought of sleeping. She knew she'll be having nightmares again, she felt it.  
Still she had no option but to try, afterall she needed the rest if she wanted to work the next day. So she stood from her desk and stretched her sore muscles, took off her flak jacket and hitai-ate leaving them folded beside the bed.  
She laid down with her boots on in case she needed to get up on the middle of the night and stared at the tent's celing, wishing to have a peaceful and dreamless sleep.  
Her mind wondered back to her teammates and their reunion, wich was to say the least very anti climatic considering all they'd gone through to bring Sasuke back.  
The renegade Uchiha just showed up at their camp one day demanding to join the Allied Forces, of course Naruto recieved him with open arms (he had such a big forgiving heart) but she just couldn't bring herself to do the same, she wasn't as eager nor even willing to forgive him yet, and even more important she didn't trusted him.  
She, the girl who swore would always wait for him, couldn't trust him...  
The thought was too painful to bear but she had to face the truth, Team 7 would never go back to the way it was when they were little hopeful genins fresh out of the Academy, still she didn't want to give up, they could start again, make a new and better Team.  
She started to doze of holding onto that dream.  
Her visión blurred and suddenly she found herself in a meadow standing before a beautiful lake that reflected the night sky above her.  
"I wish we could go back to the way we were" she said only vaguely consicious she was in a dream.  
"This world is full if things that don't go as you wish"   
The deep voice took Sakura out of her reverie, she turned around out of curiosity.  
A tall figure clad in a red armor (she distantly remembered seeing one like that at Konoha's Museum) was aproaching her.  
Her mouth fell open. Those features: sharp onyxs eyes, elegant nose, raven unruly hair and that strong yet delicate looking jaw. He was an Uchiha.  
The man's eyes turned red with the characteristic black tomoes spinning around the iris. The Sharingan. Those were the same eyes from her nightmares.  
A chill run down her spine, she averted her eyes scared that those eyes would bring back the images of that war-thorn land that haunted her dreams.  
"Don't be afraid" his voice was surprisingly gentle, not what she would expect from an Uchiha "This is merely a dream, nothing can hurt you."  
Her eyes darted back to his face, moving slowly up, until their eyes locked.  
Feeling brave she dared to ask "What do you mean? what you said before –"  
"You are still very young" he said closing the distance between them, making it so that she could practically fell the heat radiating from him "but, the longer you live you realize life is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness "  
The air around them shifted becoming heavy and dark, mirroring his words.  
"That's not true" she said calmly. Life wasn't as simple as that, she refused to believe something so awful "It doesn't matter how much pain we have to endure as long as we never lose sight of the light, the hope that will help us love past the pain and emptiness in our hearts"  
He smirked, shooking his head seemingly amused at her naivety.  
"Listen girl, in this world whenever there's light there's also shadows. The selfish desire of maintain peace causes war" he paused for a moment, his eyes flashed dangerously "and hatred is born to protect love"  
She felt a pang of compassion for the stranger, he seemed so wrapped up in hate he couldn't see anything else.  
"Maybe you're right, but I think it's worth it"  
Her words clearly struck a chord, for a moment he could just stare at her.  
"Who are you?" he cupped her face in his gloved hands "Why do I dream of you?"  
She gasped.   
Wasn't he just a figment of her imagination? Then why did this felt so damn real?  
She could smell the musky scent of the lether gloves, the hardness of the armor pressed against her body, his breath grazing her lips...  
"Sakura" she breathed "and you?"  
"Madara Uchiha"  
Her eyes snapped open, she was in the tent once again. No valley. No lake.   
She sat up gingerly and hugged her knees to her chest.  
Madara Uchiha.  
She knew that name, every ninja of Konoha did.  
Afterall he was one of the Village's foundrers! not to mention the fact that he died almost a century ago.   
Well, the crazy Madara dream was way better than the nightmares, but it was still disturbing (I mean she had almost kissed Sasuke's ancestor! Now that was creepy)  
The war was really taking it's toll on her mental health.  
She rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed feeling full of energy. She grabbed her vest and put it on along with her hitai-ate.  
It was time to report back to her division.  
Once she arrived at the Kazekage's tent she was greeted by the second Hokage. He informed her they were under attack, their división had stayed behind to make a syrategy.  
"Uzumaki and Uchiha are holding on the front, but we don't know how much they'll last against Madara Uchiha" said Tobirama with a grim look on his face.  
Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of the man she had dreamed of.  
Apparently he wasn't as dead as she'd believe him to be, and of course that slimy bastard Kabuto was behind this 'miraculous resurrection'.  
"Sakura-san, you and Shizune-san will lead the rear, we need our med-nin at their best if we want to win this fight " said Gaara with a burdened expression.  
The young kunoichi nodded, of course she was more than capable of supporting Sasuke and Naruto at the front, but she was no fool, Gaara and the second Hokage clearly spent some time coming up with a strategy that would allow them to win and she had to play her part for it to be so.  
They split up outside the tent and, as she was ordered Sakura headed at the rear along with nearly six squadrons of medic-nins.  
Even at the distance the imposing figures of the tailed beasts could be seen as clear as day.  
Sakura felt a throbbing in her chest and in a daze she began to walk forward as if something or someone was pulling her towards the battlefield.  
"Sakura!" Shizune shouted at her back, watching the young girl disapear in the crowd.  
However Sakura couldn't hear her, she was oblivious to everything, the only thing in her mind was to keep going forward.  
When she reached the front at last her eyes trained on the armored figure standing among the Tailed Beasts, she kept walking towards him.  
Naruto screamed her name at the top of his lungs still his voice was nothing but a distant whisper in her ears.  
"You"   
Madara was convinced the girl he saw in his dreams every night since he was resurrected was nothing but a side effect of the jutsu, but here she was, standing in front of him looking just as perplexed as he was.  
The moment his voice reached her ears she regained her senses, her first impulse at facing such a dangerous and legendary Shinobi was to take a step back but he didn't allowed her to distance herself from him grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. Just like in their shared dream.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a shaky voice, afraid of the feelings blossoming in her chest at having his body so near.  
"I'm doing this so no one suffers again" he replied firmly "With the power of the beasts I'll be able to plunge the world into the Infinite Tsukuyomi. No more war. No more hatred...everybody will live peacefully as it always should have been"  
Madara's expression was that of a man absolutely convinced to be doing the right thing, but his eyes reflected a feeling that Sakura knew very well: loneliness.  
And suddenly it hit her. Those nightmares she had, those were his memories. All that suffering was his and for some reason she could see them.  
That was the only logical explanation she could find for them dreaming about each other.  
"But it wouldn't be real" she said, her eyes locked into his once again hoping her words would get through him "that...happiness you speak about, it would be worthless. You said it yourself pain and happiness are directly related, how could anyone be happy without suffering?"  
Madara's grip loosened, but this time it was Sakura the one to keep him in place intertwining their fingers tightly.  
"And what do you know about suffering?" he snarled trying to hide the small hope that the girl's touch provided him. He was above such feelings.  
"You're wrong, I know your suffering, I see it every night, and I won't ignore it. I won't leave you alone"  
Something inside of Madara broke.  
A voice inside his head insisted she was lying, that she would end up betraying him just like everyone else, but he ignored it. She was sincere; he could feel it.  
He pressed a hand to her cheek, just like he had done in their dream, and bent down to kiss her, he barely caressed her lips with his, giving her the chance to refuse him.  
At first she was too surprised to move, but the unexpected gentleness of his kiss disarmed her.  
Eagerly she pressed her lips more firmly against his and looped her arms around the back of his neck bringing him closer.   
He trembled under her touch, and somehow in that moment he knew the curse of hatred was broken.  
.  
.  
A/N: And so it begins!!!   
Happy MadaSaku Week. I hope you liked this (it's my first time writing in English, so any critisism is welcome).


	2. Day 2:Home

~Madara x Sakura Week~  
Day: 2  
Prompt: Home.  
.  
.  
"Home isn't where you're from, it's where you find light when all grows dark"  
Pierce Brown, Golden Son (Red Rising #2)  
.  
.  
The war was over.  
Sakura had to remind herself that fact every day when she woke up in the middle of the night, expecting to be in the medical tent of the 3rd Division, ready for another day of witnessing the horrors of the war, ready to fight another day, to survive...  
Then she realized she was back at her small apartment, back in Konoha, and for a moment it was almost worse. She was here in warm bed and a roof over her head when so many people were dead.  
She got up and readied herself for going to work. She washed her face letting the cool water fade if only a little the purple marks under her eyes and pinched her cheeks to give her skin a bit of color.  
Once on the street she forced a smile hiding behind it the dissapointment she felt for the place she had always called home.  
Konoha, the village that passed off the Uchiha Massacre as a crime and not as the political tactic it really was, the village that allowed Naruto to growl up isolated for something he couldn't control and didn't even knew about.  
No, such a place couldn't be called home, still she stayed because she believed in Naruto, she hoped he could change the world.  
No sooner had she reached the hospital when a little slug appeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke and leaves, the summon informed her the Hokage requested her presence immediately.  
She went to the Hokage's Tower, and climbed the stairs to the top floor, the office of her mentor was behind a set of big double doors wich she pushed open.  
Kneeling, she mumbled a respectful greeting. It was strange. She still felt gratitude and affection for her mentor, but lately she caught herself thinking that if someone that seemed so flawless and dignified as the 3rd Hokage was able to approve such a monstrous act as the Uchiha Massacre or letting the son of the Fourth live despised by everyone, what wouldn't be able to do a woman like Tsunade? who was by far a very flawed individual.  
It might not be by choice, but the Council of Elders held enough power to force the Hokage to do whatever they wanted, they had already done so in múltiple ocations, and, with the new perspective Sakura gained as a result from the war, she knew it was better for her to part with the adoración she felt for her mentor to save herself the dissapointment if something like that were to happen.  
"I've decided to assign you to a very important mission" said the buxom woman with a frown "Everything I'm about to tell you is extremely confidential"  
Sakura nodded sharply. She had a bad feeling about this.Tsunade looked like she had swalowed a particulary nasty beverage.  
"The former Hokages along with Madara and Obito Uchiha are still alive and your mission is to restore them to full health"  
Those words felt like a bald of freezing water falling over her. That couldn't be true.  
In the last meeting of the Allied Forced they were reported to be dead. She was there–  
And suddenly it hit her, they lied on purpose, they wanted to keep them as a secret weapon of sorts, just like the jinnchurikis.  
"–you'll report directly to me"  
"Roger" she just didn't want to hear anymore, it was too much.  
"I tried to persuade them from doing this" said Tsunade with a grim look, trying to convince herself she had no option.  
" I know"  
It was a lie, she didn't knew anything anymore. If Tsunade could lie to the Allied Forces then she could also be lying right now, but it was safer to pretend, maybe if she kept the façade long enough she'll eventually believe it.  
Tsunade smiled–oblivious to her apprentice's dissapointment–and led Sakura to the lower levels of the Tower, a place she had never seen before. It felt similar to Orochimaru's base: the corridors where dark and made of stone, the endless rows of metalic doors... maybe the only difference was the ANBU members patrolling around here.  
Fortunately Sakura wasn't required to speak.  
She was led to the end of farthest corridor, there she and the Hokage were greeted by an ANBU captain with a cat mask.  
"Doctor Haruno here is going to be in charge of them from now on" said Tsunade.  
The ANBU nodded curtly at her and then procceded to give her an ID, that she would need to grant her access to this section, and the medical file wich she would have to return after every visit.  
"Where would you like to go first doctor?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We separated the former Hokages from the Uchihas to avoid conflicts" explained the masked man pointing at the door that corresponded to each group of patients.  
"Well in that case" she wetted her lips alternately looking between the two doors "I think I'll go with the former Hokages first"  
She wasn't ready to face Madara Uchiha just yet. He hasn't just damaged the material part of Konoha but the mental image she had of it as well.  
After all if it weren't for him she would still be blissfuly unaware of her goverments faults.  
The Captain opened the door to her left. The room was very non descript, the only furniture it held where two beds on wich the most powerful men of Konoha's history where tucked in covered in bandages.  
"Tsuna-chan~" the first Hokage beamed upon laying eyes on his granddaughter "You had me worried kiddo, I thought you wouldn't come today"  
Tsunade cleared her throat, visibly embarrased to be treated like a child in front of her underlings.  
"This is Doctor Haruno, she is my apprentice and your personal medic from now on "  
Sakura took this as a cue to step up and bow to her new patients.  
"I'll leave them in your care" said Tsunade and, after promising her granddad she'll visit him later, left.  
"She is just like her grandmother" said the first Hokage pouting.  
Sakura opened the file and skimmed through its contents, mapping out in her head the fastest route to their recovery.  
Green glowing hands trailed across the bodies of the ones who were supposed to be dead, barely touching them, concentrating her chakra on locating their internal injuries.  
In her first session with them she learned the Shodaime was really friendly and very talkative, but the Nidaime not so much.  
It felt like the old Team 7, one guy talking her ear off and the other grunting and frowning dissaprovingly while she was in the middle trying to keep up with them.  
It wasn't so emotionally exhausting in her memories though, but maybe it felt like that because now she wanted nothing more than to let all go to hell.  
Once the door closed behind her she let out a sigh.  
She could do this, she said to herself, in and out...  
.  
.  
Madara straightened himself on the bed, he felt two signatures outside, one of them he recognized as the ANBU captain that was in charge of them, but the second– it felt familiar.  
The metalic door slided opened, a young girl entered, he remembered her from the war. The girl with the Yin seal shining on her forhead, the girl that fought along the Kyuubi and his pitful bloodline succesor to defeat him, the girl whose chakra control was so precise that she was able to transport herself and Obito from one dimension to another...  
"Hokage-sama assigned me as your medic"  
How peculiar, he tought, even if he couldn't go out he felt the hope the villagers and even some ninjas held now that the war was over, but this girl who had every reason to be happy and hopeful looked like she was dead inside.  
Altough maybe he was exaggerating, maybe she was just upset for being ordered to heal the enemy.  
He watched her approach Obito and greet him politely before running a check up on him with her chakra mumbling to herself the diagnosis and the different options she came up with for the treatmen.  
"What are you staring at?" she asked in a hostile tone without even looking at him.  
"Nothing" he answered amused "There's nothing to stare at anyway" he added with a smirk.  
Her jaw tightened but she kept on ignoring him.  
Madara knew she couldn't ignore him forever for she was supposed to treat him as well.  
It didn't took long, as soon as she was done with Obito she walked over to his bed with a scowl on her face.  
She didn't greeted him nor even attempted to be polite. She went straight to the point, however he noticed she was making a very conscisious effort to avoid touching him.  
So childlish.  
Perhaps it was the lack of company (Obito didn't made up for that) and purpose but suddenly the idea of angering the young medic seemed really appealing to him.  
It wasn't like she could do anything to him, if the stupid Elders kept him alive it meant they planned to use him in the future.  
Ah, Konoha was still the same.  
"You are shaking like a leaf little girl"  
No response. Still, his words affected her, he noticed she was trying hard to stop the faint trembling of her hands.  
"You already know, don't you?" he bent over and whispered in her ear " What kind of corrupted dumpster this place is."  
Sakura jerked away, she didn't want to listen. She couldn't bear that someone so despicable could voice her own thoughts, the thoughts she hated herself for having.  
Breathing deeply she tried to calm down, reprimandig herself for showing weakness in front of him.  
"We're done for the day"  
And with that she left.  
.  
.  
She ran from the Hokage' Tower to the training field where Kakashi-sensei made the Bell Test.  
It looked just the same.  
Letting out a scream of frustration she punched the ground with chakra infused fists.  
While she watched the ground split open she imagined it was Madara Uchiha's face instead.  
Still breathing heavily she let herself fall on her knees in the dirt.  
Why did his words affected her so much?  
She already knew the answer but refused to acknowledge it.  
Things still could change when Naruto became Hokage, everything– everything would be better.  
She had to believe.  
.  
.  
The rest of the month wasn't much better for the young kunoichi.  
Her mother and her had fought at least 6 times; it seemed they couldn't get along even if they didn't lived togheter anymore.  
Naruto was busier than ever, so much they never hanged out.  
Ino was on a diplomatic mission on Iwa.  
And Sasuke... she hasn't heard anything from him since the day he left.  
Although possibly the worst of it all was to deal with Madara Uchiha, a man who despite being a legend decided to spend his second chance at living tormenting her.  
Considering the enormity of his acts she shouldn't be surprised that he took pleasure in the suffering of anyone in his proximity, but she just couldn't understand how a 100 year old could be such a man-child.  
They had developed a twisted sort of routine: she entered the room and went directly with Obito, the bastard (AKA Madara) made some snarky comment about her appearance (one time he said she was 'scruffy looking' just because she had a stain of coffe in her coat), she made a remark about his age, of course he kept going until he said something really hurful,and it ended with her storming out of the room and him laughing like a fucking hyena.  
Obito (bless his heart) tried to stop Madara, but it seemed his status as a human relic allowed him to do whatever he wanted, or at least that's what he tought  
In short, her life was going to hell.  
.  
.  
"May I ask you something Sakura-san" said Obito one day during one of his sessions "Have you heard anything about Sasuke"  
The question took her by surprise, but she was happy that a member of Sasuke's family (or the closest thing he had to it) was concerned for his well being.  
"No" Sakura answered unaware of the longing in her voice.  
A laughter echoed through the metal walls; dry and mocking.  
"Are you really intrested in that brat?" Madara asked still laughing.  
"What is it to you" usually she would ignore him, but she wasn't about to let him mock her feelings.  
Madara's laughter stopped as suddenly as it had begun.  
"You can't be serious" he said incredulous " You may be naive but you're not stupid, you wouldn't set your sights in someone so inferior "  
"Inferior?"  
"Well, compared to his even your very limited set of skills is impressive"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm flattered"  
"You should be, it is very unusual to recive a compliment from me"  
Sakura almost laughed at that, he was such an arrogant prick.  
.  
.  
Three months later her peculiar patients were completely healthy, even so Sakura still visited them in the quarters they were granted after their chakra pathways were sealed.  
She wouldn't admit it out loud but it enraged her that they sealed their abilities like a kunai in a scroll, it was so degrading and inhuman.  
Yes she had grown fond of them, in her defense it was way better hanging around zombies than staying all alone at her apartment.  
If only Ino came back from her long ass mission she could stop this madness, anything seemed better and saner than spending her afternoons with an old man bickering like a married couple, though she kind of enjoyed it.  
Lately their fights were more playful than snarky.  
.  
.  
"I don't understand you girl, if you hate me so much maybe you should stop coming" Madara growled at her "You just hate to admit I'm right"  
This was the first real fight they had in almost half a year.  
He had jokingly suggested her to leave the village. It was obvious she hated the place, but somehow she felt offended and now their frienship or whatever it was they had developed this past months was on the line.  
Sakura clenched her fists.  
For an instant Madara thought she would punch him, that she would scream at him... nothing of the sort happened, instead she throwed herself into his arms and cried.  
"You're right" she whispered, head buried in the crook of his neck "I just– I don't know what to do"  
"Let's decamp"   
"What–?"  
"You heard me Sakura, I'm not going to wait around until they decide I'm useful " he ran a hand through his hair avoiding her gaze "and, maybe– if you want, we could build something like a home togheter "  
In all honesty he felt ridiculous, but he prefered that than to gave up the only person he cared about since Izuna. He knew she would reject him, but still he wanted, he hoped–  
"Yes" Sakura wiped her tears "let's do it"  
.  
.  
That night with the full moon as their only witness, two hooded figures left Konoha–their homeland–to find a place they could call home.  
.  
.  
A/N: Stay tuned for Day 3 ;)  
This one was inspired by an amazing drawing by yomi-gaeru on Tumblr.


	3. Day 3: Superheroes (Deadpool)

~Madara x Sakura Week~  
Day: 3  
Prompt: Superheroes (Deadpool)  
.  
.  
"I'm sure I'll pay for this later... but for now let's all just sit back and enjoy the story of how I beat up Dracula and stole his Lady "  
Gerry Duggan, Deadpool: The Gauntlet #3  
.  
.  
Definitely it had been a long day for Madara.  
He was supposed to be doing a simple assassination mission, but of course nothing could ever be easy for him. His target emplpues a guy who could have perfectly been Hulk and Jaggernut's love child to protect him.  
Of course he had accoplished hus mission, but now he had two broken ribs, múltiple concussions and a very sore back.  
Possibly the worst part was that he would have to ride the subway to get home, fuck! he really needed to buy a car, like the Batimovil though he could naver use such a lame name for his car, he would call it: "Deadmovil"  
You get it? He is Deadpool and his car would be the Deadmovil – It sounded funnier in his head... whatevs, the point was he just wasn't in the mood to get down all those damned stairs to board a creppy straight-out-of-a-horror-movie wagon and sit on one of the grossest surfaces in the world: a subway seat.  
Fortunately he didn't had to do it, as a matter of fact he couldn't even get to the station.  
Why you ask?  
Because a dude with a cool mohawk dreaded in an outfit straight outta Gene Simons' wardrobe appeared in front of him.  
Fuck this shit! He just wanted ti rest for a gooddamned night. Was it really too much to ask?  
Madara unsheathed one of his Desert Eagle Mark XIX and shot the fucking punk in the head leaving a rather pretty hole in his skull.  
However the fucker didn't die.  
See? Nothing went his way.  
"I didn't came to fight" said mohawk dude in a strange accent Madara wasn't able to pinpointv"My Master requires of your services Mr. Pool"  
He returned the gun to it's holster "'Kay, I'm listening "  
"In fact Mr. Pool, my Master hoped you would agree to meet him"  
"How much?" he needed to know if this mission was worth enough to sacrifice his rest.  
"More than you could ever imagine "  
Putting things in perspective maybe he had been an idiot for accepting, but you had to admit "more than you could ever imagine" was a pretty cool phrase. It kind of made him feel like Frodo or Luke, the young naive Hero about to embark on a great adventure.  
Apparently his new employer was not only immortal but some kind of magician/dimensional traveler because with a snap of his fingers he opened a hole in the air.  
What the actual fuck?  
Madara followed him through what seemed to be an endlessly path of darkness until they came to a room that looked like the wet dream of a gothic fantasy fan.  
Picture this my fellow geeks: A room dimly lit with torches attched on the wall, a golden throne in the center of the room in wich a regal looking old Man sat and behind him a pile of bones that reached the celing.  
That's pretty hardcore.  
The mohawk boy stepped up and genuflected in front of the old man.  
"Welcome to the Underworld Mr. Pool" said the old men gesturing for the mohawk boy to leave them alone.  
"Thanks?" I mean he knew he was going straight to hell but this was quite sudden.  
"You see Mr. Pool, my people has been at war with the succubus for 500 years, and now that I'm the King I wish to finish this war"  
"Wait, you want me to kill'em all?" he was good, but not good enough to wipe an entire supernatural race all by himself.  
"No" the man gave him an amused smile flashing a pair of pointy white fangs "The Succubus King has a daughter, the tyrant locked her away and his her location, your mission would be to find her and bring her to be so we can get married"  
So he was practically Shrek?  
Sweet, he would need a sidekick though, something akin to a talking donkey... pity Sasuke was at collage, he would've been perfect.  
"Alright, I'll do it"  
.  
.  
After talking with some of his contacts he finally located the Princess in Greece.  
*Cue to epic music*  
So our brave knight mounted his white seed (Deadpool boarded a plane) and rode quickly to the castle (after a 9 hour plane he took a nap in the bus to the Partenon) where the fearsome dragon guarded the Princess (he distracted the tourists and guarda with some strategicaly placed stinky bombs).  
Frankly he had expected something better when they told him that the princess was in a sacrophagus. He expected it to be made of gokd and embedded with rare jewels, but instead she was in a really plain coffin made of wood.  
Succubus King thy name is Worst Parent Ever™  
Well, at least this mission had been easy.  
.  
.  
Or so he tought.  
With a gun in each hand and a half used cartridge he was beginnig to suspecting this mission was getting a bit hard...  
Oh, and also that supernatural creatures sucked. What good was shooting at them if they didn't die? It was SO unfair.  
Madara unsheathed his katanas, if he couldn't kill the bastard then maybe giving him the 'Anakin Skywalker Special' would do the trick.  
Then it happened.  
The coffin fell from the train.  
Did he mentioned they were fighting atop of a train in motion? No, he didn't, well now you know.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion: He jumped followed by the dude he was fighting; the coffin turned in the air and finally fell to the ground shattering completely.  
From the rubble emerged the most beautiful creatures Madara had ever laid eyes on: She was petite with an athletic build, her long hair was a really soft shade of pink, her eyes green and glowing, two onyx horns came out of her head, bat-like wings... fuck, she was gorgeous.  
"Van Helsing!" she roared at the man Madara had been fighting.  
Holy shit! That was Van Helsing?  
He had been pretty sure Hugh Jackman was Van Helsing, and let me tell you that old fart looked nothing like Hugh Jackman.  
The legendary Vampire slayer aimed his crossbow at the demon princess.  
Ok, time for an intervention.  
However the Princess attacked first.  
She charges at Van Helsing and throwed a punch at him barely touching him, nonetheless that old fart's body flew in the air like in those japanese cartoons.  
Damn! he was so turned on right now.  
"Who are you?" she asked looking at him with distrust.  
"Madara Uchiha, er Dracula sent me because he wants to marry you?" he could have explained it better but she was just SO hot and intimidating.  
Then she walked towards him, sensually swaying her hips.  
"What–?"  
She yanked his mask upwards and crahsed her lips against his, kissing him aggressively.  
All of sudden he felt dizzy, his knees buckled. Gosh, she was a helluva kisser!  
She partes her lips from him frowning. She looked almost dissapointed... or maybe it was just his imagination.  
"Is something wrong princess?" he asked still brathless fron her kiss.  
"No" she replied smiling brightly "and you don't have to call me princess, my name is Sakura"  
"As you wish"  
.  
.  
Traveling back to New York Madara and Sakura realized they had a lot in common such as their fascination with death, their morbid sense of humor and their mutual attraction.  
Which was definitely wrong, he couldn't have a relationship with her and not because she was Dracula's bride to-be but because every person he had ever loved ended up dead. The best example was his brother Izuna, whom Madara convinced to go to that wretched place where Izuna died and Madara became the monster he was now.  
Sakura wasn't about to take no for an answer.  
"I was trying to kill you" she confessed crawling onto his lap "When we met and I kissed you, I did it to absorb your energy because you wanted to take me to Dracula"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Honesty is a very appreciated value in my culture" she removed his mask slowly "You know that I like you, I didn't wanted to lie to you " she caressed hus face with the tip of her fingers.  
He shuddered at the sensation.  
"You don't wanna marry him?"  
"Never! That monster killed mt family and is usurping my throne"  
Dracula told him a very different story, but he believe her version, and not only because she was licking his neck in the most delicious way but because he knew the look in her eyes, the desire for vengance.  
"I could help you, once we get there–"  
She cut him off witha kiss, this time it was deeper full of meaning and want.  
.  
.  
They had to run now!  
He had just stabbed Dracula in the heart with one of his torches, he wasn't sorry about it in the least, I mean the fucking bastard tried to choke Sakura, but without a doubt his lackeys would arrive at any minute now.  
Sakura grabbed his hand and with a snap of her fingers opened a portal.  
"Let's go" she urged.  
"You could do that and didn't told me? we could have saved the passages' money"  
"I just wanted to spend time with you" she said with a cute pout.  
Right then and there Madara decided to own uo to his feeling for her, he wanted to be with her and UF he didn't took the chance he would end up alone and bitter– like Sasuke.  
They came out at station 23rd street on Queens.  
Sakura looked around, clearly impressed by the tall buldings and the lights.  
"Where are we going? Sakura asked.  
He smirked squeezing her hand lightly "We are going to our wedding"  
.  
.  
For a last-minute evento their wedding had been amazing.  
The ceremony was held at Doctor Sarutobi's Mutant Academy and was officiated by one of his very best friends: Tobirama Uchiha (AKA Iceman).  
Pretty cool huh?  
"If we were following my customs we would be sacrificing a virgin right now" Sakura whispered in his ear as they walked to their reception dinner.  
He chuckled "Yeah, well Sasuke is not here here so..."  
.  
.  
And that kids is how I met your mother.  
Greetings from your friend Maddy (AKA Deadpool) xoxo  
.  
.  
A/N: I know, this is pure crack! but I just couldn't resist writing Madara and Sakura as Deadpool and his wife Shiklah. Anyway I hope you liked it.


End file.
